undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
UTAUWikiTale
UTAUWikiTale is an AU where Ink!Sans gets lost in the code of the wiki.This AU is a WIP and non-canonical to Inktale. Basically users replace the monsters. UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings had the idea in the first place but has handed over maintenance to the author of the blog series (LunaD Version/Canon Version) LunaDeaminac. Ask her for a role. CHARACTERS (main cast) Ink!Sans (non-Canon to Inktale) * Ink is the main protagonist in this AU and takes the role of Frisk. * He gets attacked by the users because his brush leaks paint on pages, essentially vandalising the article by accident. * He also isn't supposed to be there making it that so administrators will also attack him. Deletey the Deleted Page * Takes the role of Flowey. * An old deleted page folded into an origami flower. * Backstory here and he enters the AU here. * 'Friendliness pellets' are replaced with 'Constructive Criticism' * The constructive criticism is actually offensive and pointless comments. * His motto is "Spam or be spammed!" * He wants to vandalize the wiki. * His true identity is Wiki Temmie. Createsans * Takes Toriel's role (and the Mad Dummy's role if killed). * Left the Greater Area and decided to clean up the AUs. * Very parental towards Ink. * They don't want Ink to leave the Lesser Area as people care about the pages beyond there. LunaDeaminac * Takes role of Napstablook and the Annoying Dog's role. * Lives anywhere. Can be called at any place but is generally found in Lesser Area and Average Area Pt2, usually editing. * She is cold, cynical and sarcastic but doesn't enjoy conflict and has a sense of humour. Conversations between her and Ink are short and to the point. She enjoys bringing order and structure to the Wiki. * She wrote a opener to the AU and her first encounter with Ink. It is completely canon. 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 * Lives in the Average Area Pt1. * Hangs out with PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22 sometimes. * Very relaxed. Is often called to help the leader/king. * He takes the role of Sans. * His semi-canon fight is HERE *Has a slight disliking towards Createsans (STOP EDITING THIS) *Hangs out more at FloweyTheFlyTrap's bakery than at Punkred66's bar, even though the only food Flowey serves is flies. *Owns the Underswap Wikia. *Has a crush on FloweyTheFlytrap1.0 PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22 * He takes the role of Papyrus. * He wants to fix some sort of big error so that he can prove he has what it takes to be an administrator. * Lives in Average area but sometimes goes to the first part of the Lesser Area. * He hangs out with 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 Bone Apetit * Takes role of Undyne * Lives the Average Area pt2 * Likes to wear their skeleton mask everytime they are outside. However, she hates showing her face, She shows her face once. * It kinda Angers her everytime she see a Article that wasn't cleaned up. * The more Ink dodged her spears, the more aggressive she attacks. [ It will refresh everytime Ink escapes. ] * Very lazy. Nin10doGMod * Takes role of Alphys. * Lives in greater area. * Somewhat responsible for Deletey's existence. * Created TNF's robot form. TheNitroFlamer * Takes the role of Mettaton. * His EX Form (which he calls his DELTA form) looks more like Underswap Napstabot than Undertale Mettaton. * Lives in Greater Area but used to live in Average Area pt2. * He is slightly less flamboyant and greatly more nerdy than UT Mettaton. * Rather than hosting a popular TV series, he hosts a popular internet show. * He has a side business by making sprites for the Wiki which replaces the MTT branded items. * He works on his side business more than his actual career. * He chooses the nickname TNF, but most people call him Nitro (He doesn't mind.) UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings * King of the Undertale AU Wiki * Replaces Asgore's role. * They are kind of lazy and often found staring of to the distance. Other than that he's never quiet. * Was left by Createsans after she left to clean up unpopular AU's. * Protector of the big three: Underswap, Underfell, and Outertale. * Lives in the Hallway of Three. Wiki Temmie *Takes the role of Asriel * Deletey's true form * Not much is known. Cinder05030:) * Takes role of Chara. * Chara is not evil. * Wiki Temmie's "Best Friend" CHARACTERS (minor cast) Flora-frisky * The Wiki's founder. * Takes the role of W. D. Gaster. * Nothing is really known about them. Lesser pages Fandom User * Takes role of Froggit. All Fandom User's personalities are different, except for disliking a random Administrator. * They all simultaneously hate and fear Createsans. ColbaltTails * Takes role of Moldsmall. Alphasaith * Takes the role of Migosp. Average area part1 Nonconspicuousproxyuser * Takes the role of Jerry Punkred66 * Takes role of Grillby. * Brother of Createsans. * Please add personality. Average area part2 Construction Temlings * They take the roles of the Temmies (With the exception of Bob.) * Not very smart. * Always trying to build things but not to a great standard. Greater Area 6DragonSlayer9 * Takes role of random Hotland monster * Nicknamed David FloweyTheFlytrap1.0 * Takes the role of Muffet. * Friends with 1WikiConstructionTemmie1. * Loves Dogs. * Has a love rivalry with Wiki Temmie. * Likes flies and chocolate. Security zone Crazy Nude Artist Sans * Takes the role of Burgerpants. * Was the one that originally killed TNF. * Works for TNF by assisting in the creation and distribution of sprites. * Wears a pair of Burgerpants shorts in this AU, which ironically contradicts his name. * Likes to call himself Crazy Pantsed Artist Burger, but everyone calls him CNAS. * He doesn't have any of his powers except his paint power, which is heavily toned down. Behind the scenes TBA AU changes * 'Determination' is replaced with 'Inspiration'. * The SOUL is changed to SKILL and is a brush rather than a heart. * Incentive to create has replaced HP. * TALENT replaces LOVE and stands for Tarnish, Abuse, Lie, Enrage, and Noxiously Taunt. * SOW instead of EXP. SOW stands for Sabotage Of Work. * Attacks have been replaced by vandalizing and hateful comments. * The person in Monarch role can change your soul color * Instead of looking in the mirror and getting the dialogue "It's me,Chara" in the Genocide, near the ned of the game/story right before the Hallway of Three you can find the Swap puppet and the S.T puppet lying on the ground.If you interact with it it will look Ink in the eye and say "Of all the people I know,you are the person I least expected" LOCATIONS Lesser Area * Deletey,Createsans, Fandom User, LunaDeaminac, ColbaltTails, and PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22 can be found here. * Holds unpopular AUs and a lot of articles in need of cleanup. * This place represents The Ruins. Average Area Pt1 * Undertake,1WikiConstructionTemmie1,(other monster/user),Fandom User,and LunaDeaminac can be found here. * This place represents Snowdin. Average Area Pt2 *PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22, 1WikiConstructionTemmie1, LunaDeaminac, Construction Temlings, Createsans and Fandom User can be found here. * This place represents WaterFall. Behind The Scenes * LunaDeaminac,Failed Re-Creation, and Nin10doGMod can be found here * Where the Category pages and templates are stored * This place represents the True Lab Greater Area * UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings (found by StoryShift and runs away as soon as they appear on the screen) 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 (Found selling Tem Flakes instead of Hot Dogs like Sans),Fandom User, and TheNitroFlamer can be found here * This place represents Hotland * Well known AU's can be found here Security Zone * Nin10doGMod,Fandom User,ColbaltTails,and LunaDeaminac can be found here * Nin10doGMod's Page can be found here. It replaces MTT Hotel and Alphys's Lab * Replaces The Core * Entrance to Behind The Scenes is in Nin10doGmod's Page The Hallway of Three * UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings and 1WikiconstructionTemmie1 are found here. * Where Underswap, Underfell and Outertale is. * Takes the place of Asgore's castle/New Home. STILL A WIP. BE PATIENT Category:AUs Category:UTAUWikiTale